Transformers: The Great War (Fictional YouTube Series)/Character Introductions by Season
The following is a list of characters in Transformers: The Great War, listed by the season they were introduced in, as well as who voices who. Character List Introduced in Season 1A (Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers/USA 1984) Autobots *Optimus Prime (John Bailey Season 1-14; Peter Cullen Season 14-onward, Season 1-7 remake) *Prowl (Michael Bell) *Jazz (Troy Baker) *Ironhide (Tim Johnson) *Ratchet (Tim Johnson) *Wheeljack (Christopher Swindle) *Mirage (Frank Welker) *Trailbreaker (Frank Welker) *Sideswipe (Michael Bell) *Sunstreaker (Corey Burton) *Bluestreak (Casey Kasem 2012-2014; Kaxblastard 2014-onward) *Hound (Ken Sansom, Season 1 only; Robotfan987 Season 2-onward) *Skids (Michael Chain) *Bumblebee (Dan Gilvezan) *Hornet (Mugi Kotobuki) *Cliffjumper (Casey Kasem 2012-2014; Kaxblastard 2014-onward) *Gears (Tim Johnson) *Brawn (Corey Burton) *Windcharger (John Stephenson 2012-2015; Tim Johnson 2015-onward) *Huffer (John Stephenson 2012-2015; WhoisCAL 2015-onward) *Bumper (Tim Johnson) *Cromar (Tim Johnson) *Zetar (Tim Johnson) *Aragon (Tim Johnson) *Camshaft (Tim Johsnon) *Downshift (Tim Johnson) *Overdrive (Tim Johnson) *Clamp Down (Tim Johnson) **Autotroopers (whoever is available) *Deep Cover (Tim Johnson) *Crosscut (Tim Johnson *Road Rage (Abby Collins) *Cordon (Tim Johnson) *Hauler (Tim Johnson) *Tigertrack (Tim Johnson) *Glyph (Mugi Kotobuki) *Tap-Out (Tim Johnson) Decepticons *Megatron (Frank Welker) *Soundwave (Frank Welker) **Rumble (Frank Welker) **Frenzy (Frank Welker) **Laserbeak (Chris Latta; archive audio) **Ravage (Frank Welker) **Buzzsaw (Frank Welker) **Ratbat (Frank Welker) **Slugfest (Frank Welker) **Overkill (Frank Welker) **Squawktalk (Frank Welker) **Beastbox (Frank Welker) **Squawkbox (Tim Johnson) **Glit (Tim Johnson) **Garboil (Frank Welker) **Howlback (Mio Akiyama) **Wingthing (Frank Welker) **Enemy (Frank Welker) *Shockwave (Corey Burton *Seekers **Starscream (Steve Blum) **Thundercracker (John Stephenson 2012-2015; Thundercatlord 2015-present) **Skywarp (Frank Welker) **Sunstorm (Frank Welker) **Hotlink (Tim Johnson) **Bitstream (Tim Johnson) **Nacelle (Dan Gilvezan) **Generic Seekers (whoever is available, usually silent) *Reflector **Spectro (silent) **Spyglass (Tim Johnson) **Viewfinder (Chris Latta; archive audio of Starscream) *Kiloton (Tim Johnson) *Dialman (Tim Johnson) *Pulse (Tim Johnson) *Treadshot (Tim Johnson) Humans *Spike Witwicky (Corey Burton *Sparkplug Witwicky (Sketch) *Chip Chase (Michael Horton) *Ronald Reagan (Tim Johnson) Others *Victor Carolli as the narrator Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers/USA 1985) Autobots *Grapple (Peter Renaday) *Hoist (Michael Chain) *Tracks (Michael McConnohie) *Smokescreen (Jack Angel) *Inferno (Tim Johnson) *Red Alert (Michael Chain) *Cosmos (Michael McConnohie) *Beachcomber (Alan Oppenheimer) *Warpath (Alan Oppenheimer) *Seapsray (Alan Oppenheimer) *Powerglide (Michael Chain) *Omega Supreme (Jack Angel) *Roadbuster (Tim Johnson) *Whirl (Tim Johnson) *Dinobots **Grimlock (Gregg Berger) **Slag (Neil Ross) **Sludge (Frank Welker) **Snarl (Hal Rayle) **Swoop (Michael Bell) *Blaster (Buster Jones 2012-2014; Cynixbox 2014-present) **Eject (silent) **Rewind (Townsend Coleman) **Steeljaw (stock lion sound effects) **Ramhorn (John Hostetter 2012-2016; Tim Johnson 2016-present) **Dile (KaiserNeko) **Saur (Remix) **Legout (Frank Welker) **Graphy (Lanipator) **Noise (Takahata101) **Grand Slam (silent) **Raindance (silent) **Slamdance (Tim Johnson) **Nightstalker (Frank Welker) **Rosanna (Ritsu Tainaka) **Flip Side (Azusa Nakano) **Stripes (Frank Wlker) **Sundor (Gilbert Gottfried) *Perceptor (Paul Eiding) *Jetfire (Gregg Berger) Decepticons *Astrotrain (Jack Angel) *Blitzwing (Tim Johnson) *Seekers **Ramjet (Jack Angel) **Thrust (Tim Johnson) **Dirge (Bud Davis) *Insecticons **Kickback (Clive Revill) **Shrapnel (Hal Rayle) **Bombshell (Michael Bell) **Chop Shop (Charlie Adler) **Barrage (Jack Angel) **Venom (Corey Burton) **Ransack (Frank Welker) *Constructicons **Scrapper (Michael Bell) **Bonecrusher (Neil Ross) **Mixmaster (Frank Welker) **Hook (Neil Ross) **Long Haul (Gregg Berger) **Scavenger (Tim Johnson) **Devastator (Arthur Burghardt) Humans *Carly Spencer (Arlene Banas) Introduced in Season 2 (Transformers 2010/USA 1986) Autobots *Ultra Magnus (Jon Bailey) *Delta Magnus (Elsie Lovelock) *Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime (Judd Nelson) *Kup (Dr. Smoov) *Blurr (John Moschitta) *Arcee (Susan Blu; 2019 remake only) *Triple Changers **Springer (Neil Ross) **Sandstorm (Jerry Houser) **Broadside (Bill Martin 2013-2016; Tim Johnson 2016-onward) *Aerialbots **Silverbolt (Charlie Adler) **Air Raid (Rob Paulsen) **Fireflight (Tim Johnson) **Skydive (Laurie Faso) **Slingshot (Rob Paulsen) **Superion (Frank Welker) *Protectobots **Hot Spot (Dan Gilvezan) **First Aid (Michael Bell) **Blades (Frank Welker) **Groove (Frank Welker) **Streetwise (Peter Cullen) **Defensor (Dee Bradley Baker) *Wreck-Gar (Tim Johnson) *Junkyard (Tim Johnson) *Scrapheap (Tim Johnson) *Hubcap (Tim Johnson) *Outback (John Patrick Lowrey) *Pipes (Hal Rayle) *Swerve (Tim Johnson) *Tailgate (Ted Schwartz) *Wheelie (Tim Johnson) *Metroplex (Bud Davis) **Six-Gun (Maurice LaMarche) **Slammer (silent) **Scamper (Dan Gilvezan) *Sky Lynx (Nolan North) Decepticons *Galvatron (Leonard Nimoy 2013-2015, Nathan Dang 2015-onward) *Scourge (Tim Johnson) **Sweeps (whoever is available) *Cyclonus (Jack Angel) **Cyclonus' Armada (silent) *Stunticons **Motormaster (Travis Willingham) **Breakdown (Alan Oppenheimer) **Dead End (Philip L Clarke, portions of Season 2; Tim Johnson 2013-ownard) **Drag Strip (Maurice LaMarche) **Wildrider (Terry McGovern) **Menasor (Travis Willingham) *Combaticons **Onslaught (Terry McGovern) **Blast-Off (Milt Jamin 2013-2018; Tim Johnson 2018-onward) **Brawl (Nolan North) **Swindle (Tim Johnson impersonating Johnny Haymer) **Vortex (Dave Boat) **Bruticus (Tim Johnson impersonating Roger C. Carmel) *Predacons **Razorclaw (Joe Leahy) **Divebomb (Laurie Faso) **Headstrong (Tim Johnson) **Rampage (Laurie Faso) **Tantrum (Philip L. Clarke, portions of Season 2; Tim Johnson 2013-onward) **Predaking (Bud Davis) *Sharkticons (whoever is available) *Octane (Beau Weaver) *Runamuck (Roger Behr 2013-2018; silent 2018-onward) *Runabout (Roger Behr 2013-2018; silent 2018-onward) *Trypticon (Brad Garrett) **Brunt (silent) **Full-Tilt (Tim Johnson) *Detritus (Tim Johnson impersonating Martin Sheen as Sly Sludge) GoBots All but three of the GoBots are silent. *Staks/Korem Raa (Tim Johnson) *Cy-Kill (Tim Johnson) *Leader-1 (Lou Richards) Others *Unicron (Maurice LaMarche) Introduced in Season 3 (The Headmasters/USA 1987) Autobots *Throttlebots **Chase (Rob Paulsen) **Freeway (Danny Mann) **Goldbug (Dan Gilvezan; unrelated to Bumblebee) **Rollbar (Dan Gilvezan) **Searchlight (Steve Bulen) **Wideload (Corey Burton) *Technobots **Scattershot (Stephen Keener) **Afterburner (Jim Cummings) **Lightspeed (Danny Mann) **Nosecone (David Workman) **Strafe (Steve Bulen) **Computron (Tim Johnson) *Clones **Fastlane (Rob Paulsen) **Cloudraker (Danny Mann) *Punch-Counterpunch (John Moschitta) *Monsterbots **Doublecross (Mark Hamill and Anthony Daniels) **Grotusque (Jim Cummings) **Repugnus (Frank Welker) *Headmasters **Brainstorm (Michael Bell) ***Stuart Helburgh "Arcana" (Jack Angel) **Chromedome (Frank Welker) ***Henry Jackson "Stylor" (Milt Jamin 2013-2018; silent 2018-present) **Hardhead (Stephen Keener) ***Mark Peters "Duros" (Charlie Adler) **Highbrow (Tim Johnson) ***John Jacobson "Gort" (Michael Bell) **Fortress Maximus (Stephen Keener) ***Cerebros (Jered Barclay) ****Spike Witwicky ***Cog (silent) *Targetmasters **Blurr ***Andrew Bloomberg "Haywire" (Rob Paulsen) **Hot Rod ***Jerry Goldman "Firebolt" (Dick Gautier 2013-2017; Ted Schwartz 2017-present) **Kup ***Edward Goodwin "Recoil" (Tim Johnson) **Crosshairs (Neil Ross) ***William Warner "Pinpointer" (Frank Welker) **Pointblank (Neil Ross) ***Joseph Hardwick "Peacemaker" (Steve Bulen) **Sureshot (Steve Bulen) ***Mickey Yolanda "Spoilsport" (Danny Mann) **Ricochet (Charlie Adler) ***Nicholas Hunt "Nebulon" (Jon Bailey) **Artfire (Gregg Berger) ***Ben Popper "Particle" (formerly Nightstick; Doug Walker) *Twincast (Buster Jones 2013-2014; Cynixbox 2014-2017) *Headmaster Warriors **Kirk (Bryce Papenbrook) **Lione (stock lion sounds) **Laura (formerly Loafer; Cherami Leigh) **Rodney (Chris Niosi) **Shuffler (stock elephant sounds) **Toraizer (stock tiger sounds) *Trainbots **Railway (formerly Shouki; Frank Welker) **Switchback (formerly Suiken; Maurice LaMarche) **Derail (formerly Getsuei; Charlie Adler) **Trainyard (formerly Seizen; Michael Bell) **Baseplate (formerly Kaen; Jack Angel) **Flashpipe (formerly Yukikaze; Gregg Berger) **Terminus (formerly Raiden; George Takei) Decepticons *Duocons **Battletrap (Tim Johnson impersonating Jack Nicholson) **Flywheels (Jim Cummings) *Clones **Pounce (Tim Johnson impersonating Stan Jones) **Wingspan (Peter Cullen) *Terrorcons **Hun-Gurrr (Stephen Keener; Marshall Efron, beast mode) **Blot (Tim Johnson impersonating Tony St. James) **Cutthroath (Tim Johnson impersonating Tony St. James) **Rippersnapper (Jim Cummings) **Sinnertwin (David Workman and Jered Barclay) **Abominus (Tim Johnson impersonating Jim Gosa) *Headmasters **Mindwipe (Stephen Keener) ***Vadim Volkova "Vorath" (Dimitri Diatechenko) **Skullcruncher (Tim Johnson with a gruff voice) ***Shin Fai "Grax" (Michael Bell) **Weirdwolf (Tom Kane) ***Mahmoud Ibrahim "Monzo" (Neil Ross) **Scorponok (Stephen Keener) ***Lawrence Johnson "Zarak" (Todd Haberkorn) ***Fasttrack (silent) *Horrorcons **Apeface (Dick Gautier 2013-2017; silent 2017-present) ***Spasma (Tim Johnson) **Snapdragon (Dan Gilvezan) ***Krunk (Tim Johnson) *Targetmasters **Cyclonus ***Yefim Volkova "Nightstick" (Emmanuel Todorov) **Scourge ***Mei Wong "Fracas" (Lauren Tom) **Misfire (Tim Johnson impersonating Stan Jones) ***Victor Hall "Aimless" (Milt Jamin 2013-2018; Tim Johnson 2018-present) **Slugslinger (Peter Cullen) ***Hayden Milt "Caliburst" (Tim Johnson) **Triggerhappy (Charlie Adler) ***Peter Matthews "Blowpipe" (John Moschitta) *Soundblaster (Frank Welker) *Sixshot (Neil Ross) Introduced in Season 4 (Super-God Masterforce/USA 1988) Autobots *Pretenders **Cloudburst (Patrick Warburton) **Landmine (Keith Ferguson) **Waverider (Jeff Bennett) **Metalhawk (J. Michael Tatum) **Groundbreaker (Tom Kenny) **Sky High (Billy West) **Splashdown (Hank Azaria) **Catilla (John DiMaggio) **Chainclaw (Brendan Hunt) **Gunrunner (Tim Johnson) *Powermasters **Optimus Prime ***Gary Wilson "Hi-Q" (Garry Chalk) **Getaway (Michael Bell) ***Jaqcue-Pierre Francois "Rev" (Dennis Bateman) **Joyride (Kevin Michael Richardson) ***Kevin Cooper "Hotwire" (Xander Mobus) **Slapdash (Dee Bradley Baker) ***Wally Aberdeen "Lube" (Chris Niosi) *Headmasters **Siren (BRIAN BLESSED) ***Samuel "Sam" Forrester (formerly Shuta Go/Goshooter; Tim Johnson) **Nightbeat (Tom Kane) ***Marilyn "Mary" Locklain (formerly Minerva; Yui Hirasawa) **Hosehead (Tim Johnson) ***Cab (Satoshi Tainaka) *Targetmasters **Landfill (Jamieson Price) ***Flintlock (Christopher Sabat) ***Silencer (Sean Schemmel) **Quickmix (Michael Bell) ***Boomer (Gregg Berger) ***Ricochet (Peter Cullen) **Scoop ***Holepunch (Crispin Freeman) ***Tracer (Lucien Dodge) *Sparkabots **Fizzle (Terry McGovern) **Guzzle (Tim Johnson) **Sizzle (Tom Kenny) *Triggerbots **Backstreet (Jeff Bennett) **Dogfight (Steve Blum) **Override (Tim Johnson) *Quickswitch (Neil Ross) *Sixknight (Tim Johnson) *Grand Maximus (Steve Blum) **Carly Witwicky "Gran" **Aries (Steve Bulen) **Cog (silent) Decepticons *Pretenders **Bomb-Burst (Tim Johnson) **Skullgrin (Diedrich Bader outside shell; Tim Johnson when in shell) **Submarauder (Tim Johnson) **Bugly (Tim Johnson) **Finback (Tim Johnson) **Iguanus (Tim Johnson) **Carnivac (Tim Johnson) **Snarler (Tim Johnson) **Roadgrabber (Tim Johnson) *Powermasters **Darkwing (Jim Cummings) ***"Hydra "Throttle" (real name unknown; Tim Johnson) **Dreadwind (Tim Johnson) ***"Buster" "Hi-Test" (real name unknown; silent) **Overlord (Tim Johnson) ***Giga (silent) ***Mega (silent) **Dreadwing (Matthew Sloan) **Doubledealer (Tim Johnson) ***Knok (silent) ***Skarr (silent) *Headmasters **Fangry (Tim Johnson) ***Hal Gershwin "Wilder" (Matthew Mercer) **Horri-Bull (Jim Cummings) ***Joaquin Fernandez "Bullhorn" (Danny Trejo) **Squeezeplay (Yuri Lowenthal) ***"Cancer" "Lokos (real name unknown; Tara Strong) *Targetmasters **Needlenose (Michael McConnohie) ***Sunbeam (Tim Johnson) ***Zigzag (Tim Johnson) **Quake (Tim Johnson) ***Tiptop (Tim Johnson) ***Heater (Tim Johnson) **Spinister (Tim Johnson) ***Hairsplitter (Chris Niosi) ***Singe (Robbie Daymond) *Firecons **Cindersaur (stock dinosaur effects) **Flamefeather (stock dinosaur effects) **Sparkstalker (stock dinosaur effects) *Triggercons **Crankcase (Tim Johnson) **Ruckus (AKA Uncle Ruckus, no relation; Gary Anthony Williams) **Windsweeper (Jeff Bennett) *Seacons **Snaptrap (Diedrich Bader) **Nautilator (Tim Johnson) **Overbite (Tim Johnson) **Seawing (Tim Johnson) **Skalor (Tim Johnson) **Tentakil (Rodger Bumpass) **Piranacon (Maurice LaMarche) *BlackZarak (Stephen Keener) **Lawrence Johnson "Zarak" (Todd Haberkorn) **Black Roritchi (silent) *Browning (Dee Bradley Baker) Introduced in Season 4 (Victory/USA 1989) Note: all Micromasters are voiced by Tim Johnson unless otherwise noted. Autobots *Pretenders **Doubleheader (MasakoX and Lanipator) **Longtooth (Tim Johnson) **Pincher (Roger Craig Smith) **Crossblades (Troy Baker) **Vroom (Nolan North) **Skyhammer (David Kaye) *Micromaster Patrols **Battle Patrol ***Big Shot ***Flak ***Sidetrack ***Sunrunner **Off Road Patrol ***Powertrain ***Highjump ***Mudslinger ***Tote **Race Car Patrol ***Roadhandler ***Free Wheeler ***Swindler (Christopher Lloyd) ***Tailspin **Rescue Patrol ***Fixit (Mitchell Whitfield) ***Red Hot ***Seawatch ***Stakeout *Micromaster Transports **Erector **Overload *Misc. Micromasters **Hot House **Ironworks **Groundshaker **Countdown *Brainmasters **Star Saber (Keith David) **Blacker (Chris Niosi) **Laster (Justin Briner) **Braver (Josh Grelle) *Multiforce **Wingwaver **Dashtacker **Machtackle *Greatshot (Neil Ross) *Galaxy Shuttle (David Matranga) *Victory Leo (stock lion sounds) Decepticons *Pretender Monsters **Birdbrain (stock bird sounds) **Bristleback (stock monster sounds) **Icepick (stock monster sounds) **Scowl (stock monster sounds) **Slog (stock monster sounds) **Wildfly (stock monster sounds) **Monstructor (various screeching sounds mixed together in the perfect cacophony) *Pretenders **Bludgeon (Bronco D. Jackson) **Octopunch (Ted Biaselli) **Stranglehold (Burt Reynolds 2013-2018; Norm MacDonald 2018-present) **Thunderwing (Robin Atkin Downes) **Roadblock (Tim Johnson) *Micromaster Patrols **Air Strike Patrol ***Nightflight ***Storm Cloud ***Tailwind ***Whisper **Sports Car Patrol ***Blackjack ***Detour ***Hyperdrive ***Road Hugger *Micromaster Transports **Flattop **Roughstuff *Misc. Micromasters **Airwave **Greasepit **Skyhopper **Skystalker Deathsaurus' faction This faction opposed Starscream's Decepticons in the First Decepticon Civil War. *Deathsaurus (Frank Welker) **Eaglebreast (stock eagle sounds) **Tigerbreast (stock tiger sounds) *Dinoforce **Goryu (stock T-rex sounds from Jurassic Park) **Gairyu (stock sound of Anguirus) **Kakuryu (stock triceratops sounds from The Land Before Time) **Doryu (stock stegosaurus sounds from The Land Before Time) **Yokuryu (stock sound of Rodan) **Rairyu (stock brontosaurus sounds from Jurassic Park) **Dinoking (Gregg Berger) *Crossformers **Black Shadow (Enn Reitel) **Blue Bacchus (Stephen Russell) *Breastforce **Leozack (Keiichi Nanba; subtitled) ***Lionbreast (stock lion sounds) **Guyhawk (Arthur Burghardt) ***Hawkbreast (stock hawk sounds) **Hellbat (Kevin Conroy) ***Komoribreast (stock bat sounds) **Jallguar (Tim Johnson) ***Jaguarbreast (Frank Welker) **Killbison (Tim Johnson) ***Bisonbreast (stock bison sounds) **Drillhorn (Steve Bulen) ***Hornbreast (stock rhino sounds) **Liokaiser (Mark Fischbach) *Defected Seekers, Sweeps, and Tanks (whoever is availabe, usually silent) Introduced in Season 5 (Zone/USA 1990/Europe 1992-93) Autobots *Micromaster Patrols **Air Patrol ***Blaze Master ***Eagle Eye ***Sky High ***Tread Bolt **Construction Patrol ***Crumble ***Groundpounder ***Neutro ***Takedown **Hot Rod Patrol ***Big Daddy (Neil Ross) ***Greaser ***Hubs ***Trip-Up **Monster Truck Patrol ***Big Hauler (Dennis Anderson) ***Heavy Tread (Todd DeLuc) ***Hydraulic (Tom Meents) ***Slow Poke (Cam McQueen) *Micromaster Combiner Squads **Astro Squad ***Phaser (Michael Finke) ***Blast Master (Christopher Ferguson) ***Moonrock (Douglas G. Hurley) ***Missile Master (Leroy Chiao) ***Barrage (Soichi Noguchi) ***Heave (Michael S. Hopkins) **Metro Squad ***Wheel Blaze ***Roadburner ***Oiler ***Slide ***Power Run ***Strikedown *Micromaster Combiner Transports **Retro **Surge **Pipeline **Gusher **Full-Barrel **Overflow *Misc. Micromasters **Sonic **Speeder **Drillbuster **Rabbicrater *Action Masters **Rad (Michael Bell) **Rollout (Neil Ross) **Jackpot (Jeff Bennett) **Mainframe (Microsoft Sam) **Kick-Off (Tim Johnson) **Skyfall (Charlie Adler) **Over-Run (Rob Paulsen) **Sprocket (Jess Harnell) **Powerflash (Tim Johnson) **Rumbler (Tim Johnson) *Powered Masters **Dai Atlas (Billy West) **Sonic Bomber (Jim Cummings) **Roadfire (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Big Powered (Peter Cullen) *Grandus (Vin Diesel) *Sky Garry (Ving Rhames) *Micromaster 6 Teams **Sixliner ***Alan ***D-Go ***Joe ***Leaf ***Night ***Spark **Sixbuilder ***Crush-Bull ***Digger ***Gran Arm ***Iron Lift ***Mixing ***Treader **Sixtrain ***Atlan ***Converter ***Desire ***Raise ***San D-Go ***Windy (Mugi Kotobuki) **Sixturbo ***Circuit ***Discharge ***Glide ***Neo-Wheel ***Road Police ***Sireen **Sixwing ***Chain Gun ***Falcon ***Flanker ***Missile Run ***Raker ***Supersonic *Guard City Team **Fire Chief (Dan Gilvezan) **Fly-Up (Frank Welker) **Safety (Michael Bell) **Sparkride (Frank Welker) **Streetstar (Peter Cullen) **Guard City (Tim Johnson) *Turbomasters **Thunder Clash (Gregg Berger) **Boss (Charlie Adler) **Flash (Danny Mann) **Hurricane (Jim Cummings) **Rotorstorm (Jess Harnell) **Scorch (Ed Asner) *Axelerators (all voiced by Tim Johnson) **Hotrider **Rapido **Skram **Zap *Aquaspeeders (all voiced by Tim Johnson) **Speedstream **Deluge **Jetstorm **Aquafend *Lightformers **Deftwing (Tim Johnson) **Ironfist (Keith David) *Pyro (Dennis Bateman) Decepticons *Micromaster Patrols **Military Patrol ***Bombshock ***Dropshot ***Growl ***Tracer **Race Track Patrol ***Barricade (Steve Blum) ***Groundhog ***Motorhead ***Roller Force *Micromaster Combiner Squads **Battle Squad ***Meltdown ***Half-Track ***Direct-Hit ***Power Punch ***Fireshot ***Vanquish **Construction Squad ***Stonecrusher ***Excavator ***Sledge ***Hammer ***Grit ***Knockout *Misc. Micromasters **Terror-Tread **Cement-Head **Blackout **Spaceshot *Action Masters **Krok (Jim Cummings) **Banzai-Tron (Tim Johnson) **Axer (Hal Rayle) **Gutcruncher (Michael Bell) **Charger (Tim Johnson) **Take-Off (Tim Johnson) **Slicer (Frank Welker) *Metrotitan (Fred Tatasciore) **Metrobomb (Tim Johnson) **Metrodash (Dan Gilvenzan) **Metroshot (Maurice LaMarche) **Metrotank (silent) *Battle Gaia Team **Great Cannon (Terry McGovern) **Leyland (Tim Johnson) **Sandstorm (Nolan North) **Shuttle Gunner (Milt Jamin 2014-2018; Tim Johnson 2018-onward) **Target Hawk (David Boat) *Predators **Skyquake (Fred Tatasciore) **Falcon (John DiMaggio) **Hyena (Dutch and French name for Predator Skydive; Charlie Adler) **Snare (Tim Johnson) **Stalker (Steven Ogg) **Talon (Keith Silverstein) *Skyscorchers (all voiced by Tim Johnson) **Hawk (Japanese name for Eagle Eye) **Snipe **Terradive **Tornado *Stormtroopers (all voiced by Tom Kane using the same voice for each) **Aquablast **Drench **Hydradread **Rage *Trakkons (both voiced by Tim Johnson) **Calcar **Fearswoop *Clench (Jim Ward) Introduced in Season 6 (Generation 2) Autobots *Rotor Force **Leadfoot (Garry Chalk) **Manta Ray (Tim Johnson) *Laser Rods **Electro (Will Friedle) **Volt (Clancy Brown) *Go-Bots (all voiced by Tim Johnson) **Blowout **Double Clutch **Firecracker **Gearhead **High Beam **Motormouth *Road Rocket (Sonny Strait) *Meanstreak (Tim Johnson) Decepticons *Ace Evader (Dutch, French, and German name for G2 Dreadwing; Tim Johnson) **Smokescreen (silent) *Cyberjets **Hooligan (Mark Hamill) **Skyjack (Tim Johnson) **Space Case (Nolan North) *Road Pig (Tim Johnson) *Auto Rollers **Dirtbag (Neil Ross) **Roadblock (Michael Bell) *Nightracer (Mugi Kotobuki) Introduced in Season 7 (Beast Wars 1996) Characters who were in the original Beast Wars cartoon (IE Optimus Primal, Megatron) are individual characters. Characters that were not in the original cartoon (IE Polar Claw, Wolfang) are mass-produced units with specific functions; these units have class designations, and are almost always silent, though they do have individual personalities so it doesn't look like the lesser Maximals and Predacons are mere pawns in Onyx Primal and Megatron's machinations. Maximals *Onyx Primal (Ron Pearlman) *Maximal Field Marshalls **Optimus Primal (Garry Chalk) **Rhinox (Richard Newman) **Cheetor (Ian James Corlett) **Rattrap (Scott McNeil) **Dinobot (Scott McNeil) **Tigatron (Blu Makuma) *Mass-Produced Maximals **Razorbeast-class infantry Armordillo-class combat engineer **Wolfang-class infantry **Polar Claw-class commander Predacons *Megatron (David Kaye) *Predacon Field Marshalls **Terrorsaur (Doug Parker) **Tarantulas (Alec Willow) **Waspinator (Scott McNeil) **Blackarachnia (Venus Terzo) **Scorponok (Don Brown) *Mass-Produced Predacons **Iguanus-class demobot **Insecticon-class monitor **Snapper-class infiltrator **Buzz Saw-class aerial scout Introduced in Season 8 (Beast Wars 1997) Maximals *Airazor (Pauline Newstone) *Maximal Combiner Team **Prowl (Michael Bell) **Ironhide (Tim Johnson) **Silverbolt (Charlie Adler) **Magnaboss (Tim Johnson) *Mass-Produced Maximals **Claw Jaw-class hunter-killer submarine **Snarl-class ambusher **Cybershark-class commerce raider **Bonecrusher-class infantry **K9-class guard **B'Boom-class artillery Predacons *Inferno (Jim Byrnes) *Predacon Combiner Team **Cicadadon (Scott McNeil) **Ram Horn (Lee Tockar) **Sea Clamp (Ian James Corlett) *Mass-Produced Predacons **Razorclaw-class spy **Drill Bit-class infantry **Lazorbeak-class Seeker **Powerpinch-class infantry **Spittor-class ambusher **Jetstorm-class sky patroller **Manterror-class skirmisher **Retrax-class grenadier **Transquito-class bomber Introduced in Season 9 (Beast Wars 1998-2000) Maximals *Maximal Field Marshalls **Optimus Minor (Tim Johnson) **Silverbolt (Scott McNeil) **Depth Charge (David Sobolov) *Mass-Produced Maximals **Air Hammer-class aerial scout **Noctorro-class flyer **Bantor-class grenadier **Torca-class infantry general **Sonar-class aerial scout **Stinkbomb-class psy-ops infantry **Nightglider-class spy **Ramulus-class scout **Jawbreaker-class melee infantry ** Predacons *Predacon Field Marshalls **Quickstrike (Colin Murdoch) **Rampage (Tim Johnson) *Mass-Produced Predacons **Terragator-class officer **Buzzclaw-class saboteur **Sky Shadow-class ambusher **Injector-class air commander **Scavenger-class infantry commander **Antagony-class toxin infantry **Vice Grip-class recon infantry **Scarem-class commando **Scourge-class marine Mutants *Poison Bite (Brian Drummond) *Razor Claw (Peter Kelamis) *Icebird (Terry Klassen) *Soundwave (Frank Welker) Introduced in Season 10 (Beast Wars II) Maximals *Leo Primal (David Kaye) *Apache (Russell Roberts) *Bighorn (Samuel Vincent) *Diver (French Tickner) *Scuba (Lee Tockar) *Tasmania Kid (Jim Cummings) *Bigmos (Vincent Tong) *Drill Nuts (Bill Switzer) *Mantis (Dave Ward) *Powerhug (John Novak) *Tonbot (Peter New) *Ikard (David MacKay) *Maximal Combiner Team **DJ (Bill Mondy) **Gimlet (Scott McNeil) **Motorarm (Jim Byrnes) **Tripledacus (Frank Welker) Predacons *Galvatron (David Kaye) *Predacon Field Marshalls **Starscream (Sam Reigel) ***BB (Michael Dobson) **Megastorm (Corey Burton) *Mass-Produced Predacons **Dirge-class air superiority fighter **Thrust-class close air support bomber **Autocrusher-class guard **Autojetter-class tactical bomber **Autolauncher-class shock trooper **Autostinger-class guard captain *Seacons **Halfshell (Diedrich Bader) **Sea Phantom (Tim Johnson) **Terrormander (Tim Johnson) **Coelagon (Tim Johnson) **Scylla (Mugi Kotobuki) **God Neptune (Maurice LaMarche) *Gigastorm/Predacon City (Brad Garrett) **Gigascouter (Tim Johnson) Introduced in Season 11 (Beast Wars Neo) Maximals *Mammoth Primal (formerly Big Convoy; Gregg Berger) *Maximal Field Marshalls **Break (John DiMaggio) **Colada (Billy West) **Longrack (Carlos Alazraqui) **Randy (Tim Johnson) **Rockbuster (Clancy Brown) **Stampy (Jeff Bergman) **Heinrad (David Ogden Stiers) *Mass-Produced Maximals **Bump-class scientist **Mach Kick-class courier **Sharp Edge-class commerce raider **Survive-class infantry Predacons *Magmatron (David Kaye) *Predacon Field Marshalls **Crazybolt (Tom Kenny) **Dead End (Tim Johnson) **Guiledart (Neil Ross) **Saberback (Hal Rayle) **Sling (Frank Welker) *Mass-Produced Predacons **Hydra-class Seeker **Archadis-class air superiority soldier **Bazooka-class fortress guard **Hardhead-class infantry commander **Killer Punch-class infantry Blendtrons *Drancron (Hugo Weaving) *Elphaorpha (Ralph Fiennes) *Rartorata (Jason Isaacs) Introduced in Season 12 (Beast Machines) Maximals The Maximals listed here were reintroduced in the modern world. New mass-produced Maximals were also introduced, an idea that disgusts Optimus Prime and causes him to clash with Optimus Primal over the course of the season, eventually sparking an Autobot-Maximal civil war. *Optimus Primal (Garry Chalk) *Rattrap (Scott McNeil) *Cheetor (Ian James Corlett) *Blackarachnia (Venus Terzo) *Silverbolt (Scott McNeil) *Nightscream (Alessandro Juliani) *Noble (David Kaye) *Mass-Produced Maximals **Buzzsaw-class aerial scout **Longhorn-class infantry **Geckobot-class air superiority soldier **Quickstrike-class infantry **Night Viper-class scout **Hammerstrike-class commerce raider **Battle Unicorn-class scout warrior **Snarl-class strategist **Skydive-class close air support soldier **Dillo-class forward observer **Mol-class minelayer **Rav-class air scout **Che-class interceptor Decepticons *Vehicon Corps. **Mirage-class warrior drone **Scavenger-class destruction drone **Obsidian-class helicopter drone **Tankor-class tank drone **Thrust-class cycle drone **Spy Streak-class spy drone **Jetstorm-class aero drone **Blastcharge-class armored drone **Strika-class artillery drone Introduced in Season 13 (Car Robots/Robots in Disguise 2001) Autobots *Fireball Prime (Neil Kaplan) *Mach Alert (Wankus) *Speedbreaker (Wally Wingert) *Wildride (Bob Joles) *Indy Heat (Michael Lindsay 2015-2019; TBA 2019-present) *Wrecker Hook (Lex Lang) *Build Team **Build Boy (Michael Reisz) **Build Cyclone (Joe Ochman) **Build Hurricane (Tom Wyner) **Build Typhoon (Daran Norris) **Build King (Michael Reisz) *Spy Changers **Daredevil (translated Italian name for Hot Shot/Artfire; Michael McConnohie) **Counter Arrow (Wally Wingert) **Eagle Killer (Steve Kramer) **Ox (Michael McConnohie) **Wars (Steve Blum) **X-Car (Dan Woren) **Daytonus (Tim Johnson) *Team Shinkansen **Midnight Express (David Lodge) **Railspike (Mike Reynolds) **Rapid Run (Keith Diamond) **Rail Racer (David Lodge) *Nightcruz (Azusa Nakano) Decepticons *Jhiaxus (William Shatner) Destrongers One of two factions opposing Starscream in the Second Decepticon Civil War. Gigatron is the reformatted Beast Megatron/Galvatron/Magmatron. *Gigatron (Daniel Riordin) *Gaskunk (Jerry DeCapua) *Guildo (Steve Blum) *Goosher (Peter Lurie) *Sky-Byte (Peter Spellos) *Cerberus (formerly Bruticus; Frank Welker) *Cryotek (Jim Cummings) *Defected Seekers, Sweeps, and Tanks (whoever is available, usually silent) Combatrons The other faction in the Second Decepticon Civil War, led by an aberrant clone of Optimus Prime. *Nemesis Prime (Garry Chalk) *Commando Squad **Dolrailer (Bryce Papenbrook) **Dangar (Richard Epcar) **Greejeeber (Michael Lindsay 2015-2019; TBA 2019-present) **Hepter (Neil Kaplan) **Shuttler (Robert Axelrod) **Baldigus (Tim Johnson) *Mass-Produced Combatrons **Wind Sheer-class air superiority fighter **Skyfire-class close air support bomber Introduced in Season 14 (Armada) Three Maximals who survived the Autobot-Maximal Civil War in Season 12 joined the Autobots. Terrorsaur, long-thought dead after the Beast Wars, was discovered by, and joined, the Decepticons. Mini-Cons partnered with Autobots and Decepticons are not listed here. Autobots Characters who appear in Armada but are not listed here are characters from earlier seasons who gained new forms, but retained their voice actors (sans Optimus Prime). *Hot Shot (Brent Miller) *Rhinox (Richard Newman) *Airazor (Pauline Newstone) *Cheetor (Ian James Corlett) *Gravedigger (formerly Scavenger; Ward Perry) *Overload (silent) Decepticons *Demolisher (Alvin Sanders) *Terrorsaur (Doug Parker) *Tidal Wave (Doug Parker) Mini-Cons All Mini-Cons are silent. High Wire is the sole exception, speaking on behalf of all Mini-Cons. *Air Defense Team **Jetstorm **Runway **Sonar *Land Military Team **Bonecrusher **Knock Out **Wreckage *Street Action Team **Grindor **High Wire (Terry Klassen) **Sureshock **Perceptor *Destruction Team **Buzzsaw **Drill Bit **Dualor *Race Team **Dirt Boss **Downshift **Mirage *Adventure Team **Dune Runner **Iceberg **Ransack *Space Team **Astroscope **Payload **Sky Blast *Street Speed Team **Backtrack **Oval **Spiral *Night Attack Team **Broadside **Fetch **Scattor *Sea Team **Oceanglide **Stormcloud **Waterlog *Air Military Team **Gunbarrel **Terradive **Thunderwing *Emergency Team **Firebot **Makeshift *Misc. Mini-Cons **Rod **Atlas **Mach **Jetter **Shuttler **Drift **Spin **Indy **Chrome **Thyristor **Synapse **Lens **Quantum **Beacon **Mile **Hover **Solar **Torque **Crunch **Spoil **Saber **Processor **Triac **Effect **Seeker **Blitz **Cluster **Rotor **Groove **Brake **Damper **Kickflip **Bug General **Bug Drone **Gauge **Clamp **Trigger **Wrench **Socket **Plier **Bit **Dice **Jack **Plug Introduced in Season 15 (Energon/Universe 2003) Autobots *Tow-Line (Tim Johnson) *Treadbolt (Daran Norris) *Overcast (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Wing Saber (Peter Kelamis) *Landmine (Paul Dobson) *Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Landquake (Ward Perry) *Quickstrike (Bill Fagerbakke) *Omega Sentinel units (Jack Angel) *Roulette (Mio Akiyama) *Omnicons **Arcee (Susan Blu; pre-remake) **Offshoot (silent) **Skyblast (Terry Klassen) **Strongarm (Scott McNeil) **Signal Flare (Michael Dobson) Decepticons *Snow Cat (Don Brown) *Sharkticon (Tim Johnson) *Reptilion (Daniel Ross) *Frostbite (Jim Cummings) *Shadow Striker (Ritsu Tainaka) *Terrorcons (all silent) **Battle Ravage/Command Ravage **Cruellock/Doom-Lock **Divebomb **Insecticon Introduced in Season 16 (Cybertron) Autobots *Overhaul (Paul Dobson) *Scattorshot (Richard Ian Cox) *Clocker (Brian Dobson) *Armorhide (Tim Johnson) *Brakedown (Michael Dobson) *Backstop (Scott McNeil) *Banker (formerly Swerve, Tim Johnson) *Hightail (Wally Wingert) *Override (Mugi Kotobuki) *Wildwolf (formerly Snarl; Scott McNeil) *Longrack (Tim Johnson) *Crosswise (Michael Donovan) *Excellion (silent) *Vector Prime (Richard Newman) *Leobreaker (Dave Ward) *Evac (Bill Mondy) *Blendar (Michael Daingerfield) *Megalo Convoy (Ron Halder) *Mini-Con Teams **Air Defense Team ***Steamhammer ***Tankor ***Thunderblast **Exploration Team ***Landslide ***Ascentor ***Monocle **Recon Team ***Jolt (Brian Drummond) ***Reverb ***Six-Speed **Dinobots ***Knockdown ***Swoop ***Terrorsaur **Night Rescue Team ***Divebomb ***Firebot ***Strongarm **Clear Skies Team ***Nightscream ***Steel Wind ***Thunderwing *Misc. Mini-Cons **Radrogue **Gredator **Apexus **Windrazor **Detectus Decepticons *Gasket (Samuel Vincent) *Hardtop (Tim Johnson) *Undermine (Mark Oliver) *Brushguard (silent) *Wreckloose (Tim Johnson) *Lugnutz (Michael Adamthwaite) *Shortround (Jonathan Ke Quan) *Dirt Boss (Michael Donovan) *Sideways (Ted Cole) *Buzz (Tim Johnson) *Brimstone (Terry Klassen) *Thunderblast (Mio Akiyama) *Cannonball (Clancy Brown) *Crumplezone (Mark Acheson) *Mudflap (Dale Wilson) *Ultra Dragon (Trevor Devall) *Moledive (Samuel Vincent) *Mini-Con Teams **Sky Attack Team ***Razorclaw ***Shockwave ***Sky Lynx **Lunar Assault Team ***Kobushi ***Payload ***Scattorbrain **Sky Terror Team ***Ramjet ***Sunstorm ***Thrust **Deep Space Team ***Scrap Iron ***Blastcharge ***Backblast **Demolition Team ***Broadside ***Sledge ***Wideload **Dirt Digger Team ***Dirt Rocket ***Grindor ***Oil Slick **Predator Attack Team ***Dreadwing ***Overbite ***Snarl *Misc. Mini-Cons **Gnashteeth **Reptix **Ironlunge **Refuser **Rockblade **Chromebite Mini-Cons *Council of Sages **Scythe **Checkpoint **Anti-Blaze Introduced in Season 17 (Classics/Universe 2008/Henkei! Henkei!) This was the first season where no new Cybertronian characters were introduced en masse. Instead, the older characters received new forms, and the war expanded to planets based around other toylines (such as LEGO, Rokenbok, Brio, and Masters of the Universe, which saw John Erwin and Alan Oppenheimer reprise their respective roles as He-Man and Skeletor). The only new character was Elita One, who was represented using a third-party toy. Autobots *Elita One (Marlene Aragon) Introduced in Season 18 (Hunt for the Decepticons/Reveal the Shield/United/United EX) Unless otherwise noted, all characters introduced this season were voiced by Tim Johnson. Autobots *Backfire *Breacher *Firetrap *Fallback *Mindset *Deep Dive *Jetmaster *Choppermaster *Grimmaster *Racemaster *Airmaster *Assaultmaster *Marinemaster Decepticons *The Fallen (Mark Hamill) *Override (Mugi Kotobuki) *Duststorm *Brimstone *Crankstart *Oil Pan (Chris Niosi) *Sunspot *Jetblade *Hailstorm *Axor *Payload *Lugnut (David Kaye) *Combatmaster *Roadmaster *Rollermaster *Dozermaster *Buildmaster *Tankmaster Introduced in Season 19 (Generations/Thrilling 30) Autobots *Drift (Eric Bauza) *Windblade (Kelly Hu) *Chromia (Ritsu Tainaka) Decepticons *Straxus (Nolan North) Mini-Cons *Mini-Con Assault Team **Heavytread **Runway **Windshear Introduced in Season 20 (Combiner Wars) Autobots *Alpha Bravo (Tim Johnson) *Rook (John DiMaggio) *Torchbearers **Pyra Magna (Mugi Kotobuki) **Dust-Up (Mio Akiyama) **Jumpstream (Yui Hirasawa) **Stormclash (Ritsu Tainaka) **Skyburst (Azusa Nakano) **Rust Dust (Ui Hirasawa) **Victorion (Kari Wahlgren) *Medix (Chris Parnell) *Lifeline (Sumalee Montano) Decepticons *Slipstream (Tara Strong) *Viper (Stephen Russell) *Offroad (Tim Johnson) *Female Decepticons **Megaempress (Wendee Lee) **Lunaclub (Michelle Ruff) **Moonheart (Kari Wahlgren) **Flowspade (Hynden Walch) **Trickdiamond (Karen Strassmen) **Megatronia (Estelle) *Toxitron (Kenneth Kessler) Introduced in Season 21 (Titans Return) Newly-introduced Titan Masters (referred to as Headmasters in this series) are not shown. No no Decepticons were introduced this season. Autobots *Sentinel Prime (Jack Angel) **Infinitus (silent) *Alpha Trion (Cynixbox) **Sovereign (silent) Introduced in Season 22 (Power of the Primes) Autobots *Slash (Mugi Kotobuki) *Moonracer (Mugi Kotobuki) *Firestar (Nodoka Manabe) The Primes *Micronus Prime (Adrian Padsar) *Liege Maximo (Malcolm McDowell) *Alchemist Prime (Dick Terhune) *Quintus Prime (Mads Mikkelson) *Solus Prime (Jaime King) *Amalgamous Prime (Robert Downey Jr.) *Prima (Neil Ross) Introduced in Season 22 (War for Cybertron: Siege) This season is still in production. Autobots *Battle Masters **Lionizer (stock lion sounds) **Pteraxodon (stock pterosaur sounds from Jurassic Park III) **Smashdown (Cam Clarke) **Rung (Miles Luna) *Micromasters **Ricon (Tim Johnson) *Impactor (Samuel L. Jackson) *Lancer (Mugi Kotobuki) *Greenlight (Nodoka Manabe) Decepticons *Micromasters **Cratermaker (Tim Johnson) **Fireline (Tim Johnson) *Red Wing (Frank Welker)